Flower Child
by smile1
Summary: JackElizabeth one piece. ‘’How’re ye doin’, Lizzie?’’ Life didn't look the same through her eyes, and she needed Jack around, now more than ever. ‘’How long are you here for?’’ she asked. ’'As long as ye need me for, love.’'


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, nor do I own any of its characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.**

**A/N: **This was another piece that I had lying around for a while now, or at least it's outline, but I just recently managed to write out. This is a story I am somewhat proud of because of how it turned out and I hope you'll enjoy it, too.

* * *

**Flower Child **

''…_a rose on my windowsill.''_

The cemetery didn't resemble one at first glance—the patches of green grass with wild flowers and the trees that stood in groups of two or three and were overbearing with leaves the sources of deception. It made for a pretty picture, although, upon a closer look, graves with their respective tombstones could be made out between the weeds and flowers.

Elizabeth, one her knees in front of one of the headstones, had thought it to be a beautiful sight before, too, but disliked the color and liveliness of the place now. It not only looked wrong, but it felt wrong as well; he had been too young, and it just wasn't right. She cursed heaven for having taken him so early from her, because this couldn't have been their fate. They still had so much living left to do, though now she was on her own, and life didn't look the same through her eyes.

She couldn't even bring herself to look at the tombstone, even though she knew the words that were engraved on it by heart; it were her words. The wounds were still too open and bare and the grave too fresh. She didn't want to face it, not yet, and she wasn't worried about coming to terms with reality because it would happen when the time was right, for her.

At present, she was just proud that she could be near Will's grave without her eyes filling up with tears, although she still cried at night when she was alone. She cried at the image of him that would inevitably fade and at all of the memories she had because they had all become sad, and would haunt her throughout the rest of _her_ life.

At the funeral she had been a wreck as the grieving widow. It was the only time she openly mourned for William in front of her father, knowing that he wouldn't appreciate it more than once. He had never shown sympathy for her tears, not even when she was younger. Her father thought that it was a sign of weakness, even on girls, and believed that it was something women, including her, took advantage of when they no longer knew what else to do.

Yet, her father had dresses and corsets bought for her, and encouraged her to wear make-up and jewelry, enhancing her looks as much as he could because it would give her a better chance of finding a husband and of him staying true to her. It was trivial and superficial in her eyes, but she had done it, and still did. She hoped that, this way, her father would give her the time she needed because he had never approved of Will, and she couldn't help but think that perhaps, somewhere, he was relieved that he had died. No matter how many times he expressed his feelings of regret to her about what had happened.

She began to snivel and knew that it was time to leave and get home. (It was almost dinnertime and her father was waiting for her.) She grabbed a hold of the skirts of her, suitably black, dress, and got up, holding them up as she turned her back to her husband's grave. Her eyes were fixed downwards to hide the upcoming tears—tears she quickly blinked away when she heard footsteps nearby. She raised her head ever so lightly to look at whoever it was that had joined her. A small smile came to her instantly, in spite that she really didn't want to smile; beneath the shadows of a tree stood an all too familiar figure, mannerly having his hat in his right hand.

''Jack,'' she said his name almost hopefully. She expected him to playfully add the _Cap'n _to it, but he didn't and it caused her bottom lip to quiver, the one tear that did slip hastily wiped from her face.

''How're ye doin', Lizzie?''

She shook her head and barely managed to keep back the tears. ''He's dead, Jack. Will's dead.'' She took a step towards him and clasped a hand over her mouth, having said the words aloud for the first time.

Jack bridged the remaining distance between them, but didn't touch her; instead, he continued to finger his hat. ''Sorry I wasn't at the lad's funeral. I was at sea 'n didn't hear 'nything 'till I came ashore here.''

''You're here now,'' Elizabeth accepted with a nod.

''I was on me way to pay ye and yer husband a visit, ye know.''

''Will was looking forward to it. He always looked forward to your visits. So did I,'' she thoughtfully added and brought about an affectionate smile from him. ''How long are you here for?''

The look in his eyes was softer than usual as he looked at her. ''As long as ye need me for, love.''

She wanted to thank him, but she didn't. She didn't need to. There was an understanding between them, and a sense of commitment on Jack's side because he had known William Turner better than he would admit to her. He also had a soft spot for her. ''Can I walk ye home?'' He offered her his arm, and she accepted it, her laced gloved fingers as careful as he expected them to be. _They hadn't seen each other in a while._

''Where are you staying?'' she inquired once they had left the cemetery.

''Why, on me boat, of course.''

Elizabeth shook her head. ''You can stay with me. The house has been so empty.''

''I don't think yer father'd approve, Miss. Swann.''

''Well, I don't care,'' she told him. ''You're a friend and I want you there.''

Jack didn't say anything, but did close the extant distance between them, and they continued their walk side to side. He kept his hat in hand all the while.

They reached the Swann residence only a few minutes later because of Elizabeth's wish to have Will buried in the cemetery that was closest to her home, to their home. The door was instantly opened by one of the housemaids and they were let in.

''Elizabeth, there you are.'' Jack released Elizabeth's arm as Governor Wheatherby Swann came down the stairs, who slowed down his pace when he noticed the presence of Jack Sparrow. ''And you brought a guest.''

''He came to pay his respects, Father,'' Elizabeth explained to him, determinately taking a step forwards.

''Governor,'' Jack greeted with a faint nod of his head.

''Cap'n Sparrow,'' Governor Swann returned politely.

''He will be staying with us for a couple of days.''

''Will he? I'm sure he has much more important things to do than linger around here for a couple of days.''

''Father,'' Elizabeth said.

''Well, he is a pirate after all.''

''Governor Swann, I don't know what ye are implying, but I came here to see Elizabeth.''

''I'm sure you did. Elizabeth,'' Governor Swann began while fixing his gaze back on his daughter, ''can I talk to you?''

He turned his back and walked to the other side of the room, Elizabeth obediently following. Jack felt sorry for the girl, having to endure her father's displeasure because of him being there. He had expected a little more from the governor, especially since he had looked out for his daughter whenever she had gone with him. He put his hat back on and eyed the pair from beneath it, seeing what he could make out.

''What is it, Father?'' Elizabeth asked once she was facing her father.

''I do not want him here, Liz.''

''Well, I do,'' she countered and crossed her arms defensively. ''He is a friend of Will's, and one of mine as well.''

''A friend? Elizabeth, he has put both you and Will in danger in the past.''

''It was our choice to go with him, you know that. And he looked out for us, despite the misconceptions you have because he is a pirate.''

''Misconceptions? Do you not remember how William lost his life?'' Elizabeth lowered her head as her father went on to remind her, '' Pirates took it from him''

''But those pirates weren't Jack, Father,'' she argued while bringing her head back up to meet her father's gaze.

''How do you know that those pirates weren't under his command?''

Elizabeth sighed. ''Because Jack would never do anything to purposely hurt Will, or me. Trust me.''

''I do, dear. I just don't trust him,'' Governor Swann confessed and threw a look in Jack's direction.

''Will trusted him, and I trusted Will, so therefore I trust Jack. Will was a good man, even though you may have a different opinion about him,'' she softly accused.

''How dare you say something like that to me?''

''I'm sorry, Father,'' Elizabeth apologized without thinking twice about it; she had gotten used to it.

He nodded. ''Your apology is accepted, and Cap'n Sparrow is welcome to join us for dinner and stay here for tonight.'' Elizabeth hid a smile as her father carried on. ''Now, go and change for dinner.''

She waited until her father had left the room before pulling off her gloves and saying, ''Like hell I will.''

''Do you kiss your father with that mouth, love?'' Jack remarked as he approached her.

The two shared a smile.

''You must be rubbing off on me, Cap'n.''

''Guess I am.'' He gave her a sly wink and she rolled her eyes in good nature. ''Come on,'' she announced while passing him. ''I'll show you where you will be staying this night.'' She began her ascend of the stairs and Jack took his time following, enjoying the dashing view. Elizabeth carried a smile, aware of his eyes on her, and had Jack pass her before proceeding.

It was good to have him around; it initiated a more positive outlook on life for her. He was an indication of what life could also be, and that she had a choice in how it would turn out. That was why her rebellious streak always surfaced when he was around, and that was why she came to the dinner table still wearing the same black dress she had gone out in. It made Jack smile when she entered the room, but her father frown in disapproval and frustration at her disobedience.

''I thought I told you to change,'' Governor Swann commented.

Elizabeth shrugged as she took her place at the table. ''I didn't feel like wearing anything else just yet. It's too soon,'' she let her father know.

''It's been a week, Elizabeth,'' he pointed out.

''It will take more than a week to get over Will, Father.''

''I'm aware of that, but it isn't healthy to wear black all the time and to go to the cemetery every day. It won't bring him back, you know.''

''But it will keep his memory alive, and vivid,'' Elizabeth shared. ''I don't want to forget him.''

''And it's yer daughter's good right to,'' Jack agreed.

''Oh, don't talk about what my daughter's rights are.'' Governor Swann turned to Jack. ''You aren't the one who knows what she needs.''

''Aye, sir, that may be so, Jack respectfully started, ''but I do know what she wants, and I would respect the lass's wishes if I were ye.''

''How can you say that when you don't know my daughter at all.''

''I've to disagree with ye on that, Governor Swann.''

''Of course you would; you're a pirate. You disagree with everything and everyone. So what if I don't see it your way? Are you going to have me killed too, like-''

''Father, don't,'' Elizabeth stopped him. ''Jack is a friend and I won't have you treat him so-''

''It's my house, Elizabeth, and he is a guest in it; thus I will treat him however I want.''

''Now I know why Will disliked you so,'' Elizabeth voiced. ''You let your prejudices decide people's characters for you, and you never give anyone a fair chance.''

''That is not true.''

''Oh, it isn't? You didn't like Will from the very beginning because he wasn't rich or of the right class.''

Her father shrugged. ''I didn't think he would make a suitable husband.''

''But I did, and you should have respected that, but you didn't. You judged him before you even got to know him.''

''I just the wanted the best for you!'' her father raised his voice at her.

There was a short silence before Elizabeth asked, ''You're relieved he's no longer in my life, aren't you?''

''I just want you to be happy and get on with your life.'' Her father didn't answer her question.

''And getting on with my life means marrying another man, doesn't it? Preferably one you picked out for me.''

When her father didn't say anything, she got up from her chair. ''Well, I can't just get on with my life, Father. I can't. I miss him too much, so much that it kills me, but you don't see that,'' she ended the conversation and left the table to go up to her room.

Jack folded his napkin up in silence and got up as well. ''I believe that's me queue to leave, the table. I'll just have one of the maids whip me up something later.'' He threw the napkin on the table and followed in Elizabeth's footsteps.

Meanwhile upstairs, Elizabeth had opened the doors to her balcony and was leaning against its railing. It reminded her a little of railing of the Black Pearl, and leaning against it in the same way she was now, with the wind in her hair and the ocean in front of her. William had done the right thing in going out to sea, and she didn't blame him; she blamed herself for not going with him. They had both loved the ocean from when they were very young, and they had fallen in love with the pirate-lifestyle because it had provided them with the freedom they had always been looking for.

She wistfully looked at the ocean, wishing that she could be bold enough to just leave with Jack the next morning, but she wouldn't. Instead, she would have to face her father and another day without Will. It would eventually get easier, but now it just felt like each day would be harder than the one before. She wished that she could simply stop living for the moment and pick up her life again when she was no longer such a wreck.

She leaned over the railing a little bit more, getting dangerously close to falling, though an arm around her waist drew her back and away from the railing. The move was sudden and unexpected, startling her, even when she already knew who the arm belonged to and who it was who was looking out for her. She felt him stumble backwards and trip over the threshold, causing him to fall and clumsily take her with him. Jack landed first, his legs on opposite sides of her as she sprawled down in between them. They both had to catch their breath for a second, and she felt his chest heave against her back.

''Tell me ye weren't thinking of doin' what I just stopped ye from doin','' he breathed hoarsely in her ear.

''I-'' Elizabeth bit down on her lip as the first tears of the evening ran down her cheeks. ''I don't know what I was doing. I don't know what to do, Jack.''

''Ye could speak out about it.''

''To whom could I talk, Jack? There's no one here who wants to listen.''

''Ye have me. I'd listen.''

Elizabeth's hands went to his, which he still had firmly placed against her stomach. She felt the metal of his many rings press against the insides of her hands, finding the contrast between their coldness and his hands' much warmer temperature comforting for some reason.

''Why do ye think I came to see ye, lass?'' he asked her gently.

She sniffed, and he brought his free hand to her face, steadily pushing her chin upwards just enough so he could look her in the eyes. ''If anyone has experienced loss and knows pain, it's me. Why do ye think I drink?''

''You shouldn't.''

'' 's how I deal with me unhappiness, love.''

''I didn't know you were unhappy,'' Elizabeth said.

Jack gave her a faint smile. ''I hide it well, then.''

''I don't want to forget about him, Jack.''

''You won't,'' he promised her.

''I don't want to love anyone else.''

''He would've wanted ye to be happy.''

''I'm not,'' she confided softly. ''Not now.''

He wiped her tears away with his thumb. ''Ye just need time.''

''It just isn't fair.''

''Life never is. Ye just play the hand it dealt ye.''

Elizabeth turned her head to look at the ocean. ''I miss him, Jack.'' New tears came down her face. ''I'm all alone now.''

Jack didn't bother to wipe the tears away this time. ''Ye have me, love,'' he assured her,

Elizabeth shook her head. ''Maybe for tonight, but you'll leave tomorrow. You have to. My father-'' Her tears got in the way of her words, though Jack got it.

He placed a loving kiss on the crown of her head. ''I'm not goin' anywhere, Lizzie,'' he assured her, _and let her cry._

* * *

**Please review? (: **This piece was intended to show how Jack and Elizabeth's relationship has developed over time, and I wanted bring the two of them closer without immediately getting them romantically involved because I don't think Elizabeth would do that so soon after Will's death. I'd appreciate some comments on it if you have the time, and also, I also wrote some other one parters that aren't POTC related, so if you would be so kind as to check them out... They're listed on my profile page. Thank you. :)


End file.
